Written From The Heart
by JaS2g
Summary: This story takes place after Endings & Beginnings.  An accident forces Sue and Jack to face their feelings and Sue accidentally finds a letter.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - I don't own anything, no copyright infringement intended._

When Sue reached the door to her apartment, Levi wasn't far behind. He jumped up scratching at the door, happy to be home. "Hold on Levi," she said as she struggled with her keys. Sue had just returned from a week long trip with her parents. She was just as happy to be home as Levi was.

When the key slipped into the lock, Sue smiled with relief. Levi ran inside getting reacquainted with the apartment. Sue dragged in her luggage. "Lucy" she called out. Sue looked around, but there was no sign of Lucy. She must be working late she thought. "I guess it's just you and me buddy." Levi barked in response.

Sue went into her bedroom and started unpacking. Not long after Lucy came home. Levi ran to her and jumped up to greet her. "Hey Levi!" She patted his head welcoming him back. "Go get Sue." she said to him.

A few minutes later Sue walked out of her room. "Hey Luce!" Lucy walked up to her and gave her a hug. She pulled back so Sue could read her. "Hey Sue, I'm so glad you're back." Lucy wiped away a stray tear off her cheek.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Sue asked. Lucy shook her head as her eyes began to well up with tears.

Lucy reached for Sue's arm and led her towards the couch. "I have some bad news." She wiped the tears off her cheeks and took a deep breath. "Jack's been in a car accident."

Sue suddenly turned pale, and her mouth went dry. She wasn't sure she read the words right. "Did you say Jack was in a car accident?" Sue's voice breaking over the words. "Is he okay? What happened?"

"All I know is he was driving home and someone ran a red light. Jack was taken to memorial hospital. They called Bobby, because he's his emergency contact, Jack was unconscious when the paramedics got to the scene."

Sue jumped up from the couch. "I have to go, I have to see him." Her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"I'll watch Levi, just call me as soon as you know anything." Lucy said.

Sue nodded and she grabbed her keys. She quickly pulled on her jacket, before rushing out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Sue was in her car waiting at a stop light. The hospital wasn't very far away but it seemed like the longest drive she ever had to make. All she could think about was Jack and getting to him. "Please God, let him be okay," she whispered. If anything happened to him she didn't know how she would be able to cope with that. She tried not to think of the worse and continued to silently pray for him.

Once at the hospital, Sue found Jack's room and immediately saw Bobby waiting in the hallway. "Bobby," she called out.

"Sue, I'm glad your back." he met her halfway and gave her a hug. When he pulled back, she saw the worry in his eyes.

"How is he Bobby?" Sue was desperate for answers.

"I don't know, the doctor is in with him now. The E.R. nurse told me he was in pretty bad shape when they brought him"

Sue nodded taking a deep breath. When the doctor walked out, Sue and Bobby approached him. "How is he doctor?" Sue asked.

"He has few fractured ribs, we've given him medication for the pain. Nothing else seems to be broken. There are a lot of cuts and bruises, which makes it looks worse than it is. He needs to rest right now and we've given him something to sleep."

"Can we see him?" Sue asked.

The doctor nodded, "only one visitor at time."

"You go ahead Sue." said Bobby.

Sue thanked Bobby with a smile and walked slowly into Jack's room. She hardly recognized him, he looked pretty bad. He was hooked up to wires, and machines, and they were also monitoring his heart because of his condition. Sue took a deep breath. It was hard seeing him like this, the man she loved. When Jack had his heart attack she realized how deeply she loved him and now she wished he knew how she felt about him. If he had been taken from her, she didn't know how she would be able to go on. Sue reached for his hand, gently holding it in hers.

"Jack it's Sue. I'm here for you. You have to get better, you hear me." A single tear slipped down her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing._ :)

The next few days Jack was in and out of consciousness. The pain medication he was on was very strong and made him sleep a lot . He could only remember parts of when he was awake and remembered seeing Sue, Bobby and Lucy at his bedside. The following day Myles, D, and Tara came to see him. Mostly everyone in the bullpen were taking turns visiting Jack in between working on their most recent case.

The next day Bobby and Sue came to see Jack in the hospital. Jack was awake but he was very sore, since they had started to lessen his dosage of pain medication. He looked up just as Sue and Bobby walked into his room. "Hey, am I glad to see you guys."

"Hey Sparky, you scared the heck out of us. How are you feeling today?" Bobby asked.

"I'm okay, just sore." Jack tried to move but cringed at the jolt of pain.

Sue went to his side in a second. She adjusted his pillows for him. "Jack, you need to be careful. Do you know how worried we were about you?"

Jack smiled at her. "Thanks, It's nice to have such great friends." Sue swallowed at his words. How she wished they could be more than friends.

Bobby's phone went off and he got a text from D. "Hey, I'm sorry Mate but I gotta go. I will stop by later." He said. "Sue do want a ride back with me?"

"No thanks, I'm going to stay for a little bit. Lucy said she will stop by on her lunch so I'll get a ride back with her."

Bobby nodded and waved to Jack. "See ya Sparky."

Jack tried to wave back but it hurt too much.

Sue still at his bedside, placed her hand over his. "When did you get back from your trip?" Jack asked.

"A few days ago. That night when Lucy got home she told me about your accident. I was so scared Jack. I thought you promised me that you wouldn't scare me to death like that again?"

"I tried Sue. I wouldn't wish this on anybody, but I'm glad you're here. You know I don't like hospitals. The doctor tells me It will take about six weeks to heal." Jack said in frustration. Though Sue couldn't hear his tone, she read it in his face.

"Well you need to take it easy, because if you don't it will take longer to heal. I will help you anytime you need me, that is unless…." Sue didn't even want to think about her and she looked away.

Jack squeezed her hand getting her attention. "Unless what?"

"Unless Allie will be taking care of you." She whispered, her heart reflected in her eyes as she waited for his answer.

"No, Allie is long gone. She was all wrong for me, anyways she has a new boyfriend now. I would be very grateful for your help Sue, but are you sure? I was going to ask my Mom to come down."

Sue's eyes brightened at his answer. "I don't mind helping you out Jack. You've been there for me lots times, I'd like to return the favour. That is if your Mom doesn't mind."

Jack shook is head. "I don't think she will mind. She has her hands full with my Dad anyways. Thank you Sue."

"Sure, it's no problem." Sue smiled and Jack smiled back at her with their hands still clasped together.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day in the bullpen they were all talking about the evidence in the new case. Bobby was interrupted by his phone ringing. Sue looked over at him and noticed he was talking to Jack. She walked back to her desk, not wanting to watch their conversation.

Awhile later Bobby walked over to Sue's desk and got her attention. "Hey Sue, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Jack needs a few things from his apartment, and I just remembered that I have a meeting later with one of my informants. Do you think you can swing over to Jack's to get his stuff?"

"I don't know Bobby, maybe Jack wouldn't like me going through his things."

"It's okay Sue, it's just basic stuff like pyjamas, toothpaste, toothbrush, stuff like that. He won't mind, trust me."

Sue wasn't too sure about this. It seemed so intimate, going through his things, it was something that a girlfriend would do. But she planned on helping Jack out anyway she thought. She quickly pushed aside her reservations. "Okay, if you say so."

"Great!" Bobby said, and gave her the keys to Jack's apartment and the list of things he needed.

When Bobby walked away, Lucy glanced her way and gave her that smirk with a knowing look. She knew what Lucy was thinking and she just shook her head.

After work Sue drove to Jack's apartment. She opened his door and walked inside. She took off her jacket and placed it on the couch along with her purse.

It felt strange to be in Jack's apartment alone, she looked around taking in her surroundings. It was neat and clean, and it reminded her of Jack. She went to the closet and found a duffel bag she could put his belongings in.

She made her way into his bedroom, just being in there gave her goose bumps. This is where he dressed and undressed, she thought. Her mind began to fill with thoughts of Jack, imagining what he looked like underneath his clothes. Her cheeks burned as her skin became warm over the images in her mind. Sue quickly shook her head, she needed to focus she reminded herself. She began opening the drawers looking for his pyjamas. She found a pair of pyjama pants along with a matching shirt. She pulled it out of the drawer and all of a sudden a piece of paper floated onto the floor.

Sue looked down at the paper, it looked like a letter. It was partially open when she reached down to grab it. She was planning on putting it back in the drawer, but stopped midway when she saw her name in the letter written in Jack's handwriting.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Thanks for the reviews!_ :)

Sue sat on the edge of the bed holding the letter. She was trying to decide if she should read it or not. Was it prying? Should she read it? But she did see her name in it, that would give her the right to read it. These thoughts were battling back and forth in her mind. Her curiosity eventually won out and she unfolded the letter. It was addressed to her anyway she reasoned as she began to read it.

_Dear Sue,_

_I have had many sleepless nights since the day you announced that you were leaving for New York. Tonight is the night before your last day and I have been laying awake thinking of you. I cannot let you leave without telling you what is in my heart. I know that I have had many chances to tell you how I feel. I'm so sorry for not having the courage to tell you before. At the time I thought they were good reasons for not telling you. I did not want to lose our friendship, the rules at work, and fear you did not feel the same way about me. _

_You are the best thing that ever happened in my life. What will I do without you? How can I go into work each day and not see you there? I will miss our talks, our dinners together, and walking Levi. We have had many good times over the past three years. They have been the best years of my life. Do you know how much you inspire me? You are the best person I know._

_Sue, you are a caring, loving and beautiful person. This is why I must tell you…I love you Sue. I love you with my whole heart and soul. I don't want to stand in the way of your career advancement. I want you to be happy. I just didn't want to see you go without letting you know how much I love you. I adore you and I wish you weren't leaving. I know it would be selfish of me to want you to stay, but I won't stand in your way. Just know that you will always be in my heart and I will be thinking of you everyday. I will love you always._

_Yours Forever,_

_Jack _

Tears fell onto the page as Sue finished reading. She carefully folded the letter and wiped the wetness from her cheeks. Sue took a deep breath taking in all that Jack had written in the letter. She thought he didn't ask her out on a date because he wasn't interested in her in that way. Meanwhile Jack was in love with her all this time. She could hardly believe it, he loved her just as much as she loved him.


	6. Chapter 6

On the way to the hospital Sue was fighting an inner battle between her mind and her heart. She wasn't sure if she should tell him she found his letter. She wanted to tell him that her feelings were the same as his. But would he be angry at her that she snooped? She decided to keep it quiet until he was feeling better, then they would have a long talk. Her main priority now was to help Jack recover from his injuries.

Sue walked into the hospital with everything that he needed. The doctor was leaving his room when she approached. "How is he doctor?" She asked.

"He's doing much better. He has a long road ahead of him, but he's improving. Which is a good sign. He will be released tomorrow, he told me he has someone who will be taking care of him."

"Yes, that's me. I've taken several weeks off of work to help Jack." Sue replied.

"Well that's good to know. I wouldn't have released him this early. But he's progressing well and since he has someone to watch out for him, I thought it would be fine. If you notice any complications or if things get worse I want you to bring him back in."

"Yes doctor. I'll make sure he follows all of your instructions." She said. The doctor nodded and wished her a good day.

Sue walked into Jack's room. He looked up at her with a big grin on his face. "Did you get the news? I'm going home."

Sue smiled, she knew how Jack easily got bored in hospitals. "Yes, I saw your doctor in the hallway, he filled me in." Sue placed his bag on his bed. "I brought the things you wanted."

Jack was a little confused. "Where's Bobby?"

"He couldn't make it, he had a meeting and asked me to pick up your stuff instead. I hope you don't mind?" She replied.

"No, I don't mind. I hope my place wasn't too much of a mess."

"No, it wasn't a mess at all. I seem to recall that housekeeping was one of your hidden talents." She teased.

Jack chuckled, "Yeah well, I'm glad that you're taking care of me because I know I will be enjoying all those great meals you make."

Sue gave him a sideways glance. "So is that why you agreed for me to take care of you? So I will be cooking for you all the time?"

"No, no, I was kidding. But if you want to cook, I won't complain." Jack said winking at her.

Sue giggled, she loved teasing him and being teased by him. Her eyes drifted to his dark brown ones making contact and the butterflies began to float in her stomach. The secrets she recently uncovered made things easier but at the same time made them more difficult. How she longed to kiss him at that moment.


	7. Chapter 7

The following afternoon Sue arrived at the hospital to pick up Jack. When she got to his room he was wearing the pyjamas she brought him the other night. He sat on the bed waiting for her, anxious to go home. Sue had Levi with her and when he spotted Jack, he rushed towards him, placing his paws on his legs. "Hey Levi, it's good to see you too buddy." Jack rubbed his head and playfully scratched his ears.

"Hey Sue!" Jack said, when she followed in behind Levi.

"Hey, you look a lot better today." Sue noticed his cuts were starting to heal and the bruises beginning to fade.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better. I'm still sore though and I have to be careful how I move, but I'm doing a lot better.

"Well that's why I'll be there to help you, so you don't move around too much. You need to get your rest Jack." Her voice had a stern tone.

"Yes Miss Thomas," Jack replied, he knew he wasn't going to get away with anything with her around. The past week in the hospital, he thought a lot about having Sue with him during his recovery. He was happy she offered to help him and that he would be able to spend so much time alone with her. He enjoyed the time he was with her during their undercover marriage assignment. It made him think of what it would be like to actually be married to her. The car accident also made him think of his future. He realized that he may not get anymore chances to tell her his true feelings. He knew that he shouldn't keep wasting time. While in the hospital he finally decided to tell Sue how he felt as soon as he got better. He didn't want to lose her.

Sue helped Jack on with his jacket. He winced in pain trying to put his arms in the sleeves. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, it's okay." Jack gave her small smile, trying to erase the worry from her face.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Sue said, before she went to the nurses station. She informed them that she will be taking Jack home. They assured her that he was ready and he had signed the release papers before she arrived. They gave Sue papers with the doctors instructions and Jack's prescription for more pain medication. Sue thanked them and then grabbed one of the wheelchairs for Jack.

When Sue came back, Jack spotted the wheelchair. "Oh no, I can walk on my own." Jack stated.

Sue rolled her eyes, hoping this wasn't the beginning of more difficult behaviour. She shook her finger at him. "No arguments Jack, or I will just tell the doctor that I can't take care of you then you will have to spend more time here."

Jack's mouth dropped open at her threat. "You wouldn't? Would you?"

She nodded her head with a wicked grin on her face.

Jack held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, you win." He chuckled, before sliding off the bed and into the chair.

Sue smiled triumphantly, luckily Jack didn't see it. She grabbed onto Levi's leash and placed Jack's bag in his lap. "Ready to go?"

'Ready' Jack signed to her. They left his room and said goodbye to the nurses on their way out. Many of the nurses sighed at seeing him go, he was the cutest patient there and they were going to miss him.


	8. Chapter 8

Sue and Jack arrived at his apartment. She had her things already packed in the trunk of her car. She went to the passenger side and helped Jack out. The pain was on his right side, so he placed his left arm around her shoulder and she placed her hand around his waist. He leaned into her as she helped him into his apartment. It was a good thing his building had an elevator. When they reached his door she helped him inside and then eased him onto the couch. She then helped him off with his jacket. 'O.K.?' Sue signed.

'O.K." Jack signed back as he rested a bit until he was able to speak. "Thanks Sue, that wasn't so bad."

Sue nodded at him. "Okay, I'm just going to get Levi and our stuff. I will be right back." Jack smiled at her before she left.

When Sue got back she noticed Jack asleep on the couch. Levi made himself comfortable on the floor beside the couch. Sue brought in her bag and Jack's. She looked over at Jack, he was resting peacefully. She grabbed the throw blanket that was on his side chair and placed it over him. She looked at him tenderly, the love shining in her face. She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Some time later Jack began to stir. A delightful aroma filled the room as he slowly opened his eyes. It smelled like a home cooked meal, he couldn't remember the last time he had one. He tried to move but a sharp pain over took him and he cried out. Sue had just turned as she was setting the table, then she noticed Jack's pain stricken face. "Jack, what's wrong?" She was at his side in a moment and held his hand.

"I think the pain medication has worn off. It really hurts." He groaned.

"I'll get you more." She got up and grabbed the bottle of pills along with a glass of water. She came back and handed it to him. He gulped it down and took a breath. "Just rest, it will subside." She soothed.

After a while Jack was feeling better. Sue didn't want him to get up from the couch, so she fixed him a plate and brought it to him. "Sue, you didn't have to cook. We could have ordered in."

Sue smiled at him. "Well seeing as it was your first night back, I thought I'd make you something special."

Jack looked at the plate and smelled the food in front of him. "Mmmm….. Tuna noodle casserole." He smiled up at her.

"I remembered how much you liked it the last time."

"Yeah, it was great. Thanks Sue!" Jack ate his meal as if he was a starving man.

When they were done eating Sue cleaned up and came to relax with Jack in the living room. She sat in the side chair while he was stretched out on the couch. They watched a movie together and soon she noticed Jack's eyes were getting droopy. "Jack, I'll help you get to your bed."

"No you take the bed I can sleep here."

Sue didn't like where this was going. She planned on sleeping on the couch while Jack slept in his room. "Jack you are the patient you need to sleep in your own bed. I will take the couch."

"No Sue, I can't let you sleep on the couch. It's not that comfortable and I will never forgive myself if you slept here every night while I was sleeping in my bed."

Sue was having a hard time convincing Jack. She knew this was a battle that she wasn't going to win easily. "Jack, your injured and you need to sleep in your bed." Her stubborn streak shining through.

Jack let out a desperate sigh. "I'll sleep in my bed on one condition."

"What's that?" She asked.

"That you come with me."

Sue's face turned a bright shade of pink as butterflies began to float in her stomach. Her mouth fell open, and she tried to think of reasons why she shouldn't . "But what if I roll over or I end up against your side. I don't want to hurt you." She thought this was a good way out.

Jack shook his head. He had a better idea. "We can put pillows down the middle. It's a big bed Sue, it will be alright."

Sue knew that there was no way she was going to win this argument so she relented. "Okay Jack, you win."

Sue wasn't going to get much sleep and she knew it. At least Jack had the pain medication to knock him out. She laid down in the bed next to him. The only thing separating them were a few pillows she placed down the middle. The room wasn't totally dark as they left the hall light on so she could read him if needed. She looked over at him as he slept. He was so handsome she thought, she took this time to slowly gaze at his every feature. She dreamed of being married to him and sleeping next to him each night.

Her mind drifted to the letter she had found and read. She knew how much he loved her, but was he ever going to tell her. She wanted to tell him about the letter. She felt guilty for having read it and now keeping it a secret. The sooner she tells him the better she thought. She hoped he wouldn't be angry at her. Sue quickly put these thoughts out of her mind as she yawned. Not long after she drifted off into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N Thank you all for your reviews._ :)

The morning light peaked through the curtains brightening the room. When Sue slowly began to open her eyes, she noticed a pair of deep brown ones looking into hers. "Good morning." Jack smiled at her, he was leaning against the pillows on his good side. His gaze taking in every detail of her face. Sue cleared her throat and raised herself up to a sitting position. She was glad she decided not to wear her nightgown. She had changed into a t-shirt and jogging pants before going to bed. Sue rubbed her eyes. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Still a bit sore but I'm glad you stayed here with me." He noticed her hand on the pillow next to him and he reached for it.

Sue felt the shivers shoot up her arm as she looked down at his hand covering hers. "How about some coffee and eggs?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure that sounds good." Jack replied, when he turned his head he winced in pain. Sue didn't notice and was getting up when Jack pulled her hand holding her back. She looked up at him wondering what was going on.

Sue began to worry when she saw the pain in his face. "What's wrong Jack?"

"I think I twisted something in my neck." He replied, trying to move his head to the side and stretch out the muscles of his neck.

Sue saw the pained look on his face when he moved. "I'll help you to the couch and give you a neck massage. I'll have you feeling better in no time."

Jack leaned against the arm of the couch and Sue stood behind him. She rubbed her hands together to warm them before placing them on Jack's neck. She told him to sign to her if anything hurt, because she wouldn't be able to read him. Sue began to rub the taut muscles of his neck and shoulders. In no time she had managed to relieve him of the pain. Her hands gentled, soothing away any remaining kinks. Jack noticed the difference immediately and it was a good thing she was behind him. He soon lost himself in her ministrations as a soft moan escaped his lips.

Sue didn't get any signs from Jack so she thought her massage must have helped. She turned to his side and noticed his eyes were closed. Sue gently touched his shoulder. Jack opened his eyes, his hand reached for her pulling her down to his level. Sue knelt on the floor, her face level with his. "Thanks, it feels a lot better." Jack whispered, his voice full of emotion. Their faces were so close. His brown eyes dark with desire, gazed deeply into her hazel ones. Then his eyes dropped to her lips and he began to edge closer. Sue pulled back, she didn't want things to go any further. Not until she told him about the letter.

Jack was confused at her sudden action, she got up and quickly escaped into the bedroom. Jack was afraid he did something wrong. Maybe she didn't feel the same way he did. He silently admonished himself for pushing too hard. She probably just wants to be friends and nothing more. He needed to make things right. He didn't want to lose her friendship too.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack slowly got up from the couch and walked into the bedroom. He noticed Sue sitting on the end of bed, her hands covering her face. Sue was very embarrassed. She didn't want to hurt Jack, but she needed to tell him about the letter. He sat next to her on the bed and tapped her shoulder. Sue lifted her face to look at him. 'I'm sorry' he signed. "Will you forgive me?" He asked.

"Jack, I'm the one that should be sorry." She blurted out.

He was confused, why should Sue be sorry? She didn't do anything, except help him. "Why are you sorry?"

"I was going to tell you when you got better. But I think I should tell you now. I hope you're not going to be angry with me, and if you want me to leave I'll understand."

Sue was rambling on and Jack had no clue what she was talking about. "What do you mean Sue? I won't be angry and I certainly don't want you to leave. You can tell me anything." Jack placed his hand over hers in a comforting gesture.

Sue took a deep breath. "Remember when you asked Bobby to get your things but he sent me instead." Jack nodded, urging her to continue. "Well when I was getting your pyjamas, a letter fell out and landed on the floor. I was going to put it back in the drawer. But then I saw my name on it and I read it. I'm sorry Jack, I knew I shouldn't have. It was wrong of me."

His mouth fell open as he realized what she had read. Once the shock wore off he actually felt relieved that she knew his true feelings. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He looked at Sue and saw the remorse all over her face, she looked like she was going to cry. Jack felt for her and held her hand in both of his. "Sue, you don't need to apologize, I should be apologizing to you."

"What do you mean Jack?" Sue asked in confusion.

"I should have told you sooner how I felt. I should have done it face to face, and not written it in a letter I was never going to give you. I wrote that letter the night before your last day and it was the worst night of my life. I couldn't sleep and I couldn't talk to anyone about my feelings. So I thought it would help to write it down and get it off my chest. That day in the hallway, I was planning on telling you how I felt but then Myles interrupted."

Sue nodded, understanding where he was coming from. She suspected he was finally going admit to his feelings that day. But when Myles showed up it was just another missed opportunity. Now she was relieved that he wasn't angry at her.

Jack wanted to make things right. He lifted her hand and placed a gentle kiss across her knuckles. "I love you Sue."

"I love you too Jack." She reached out and caressed the side of his face.

When he heard those words come from her lips, his heart jumped for joy. He had no idea that Sue felt the same way he did. His happiness reflected in the smile that reached his eyes. "I wish I could kiss you right now." Jack hated that he was still recovering, otherwise he would take Sue in his arms and show her how much he loved her.

Sue took pity on Jack and carefully leaned towards him. Her hands framed his face as her lips gently brushed his. She timidly let her tongue trace his bottom lip, and he groaned in response. He parted his lips, his tongue darting out to meet hers, willing her silently to deepen the kiss. When she did, Jack was soon lost in the sensations of their tongues dancing together. He placed his hands on her arms, wishing he could run them along the sides of her body and pull her close. Soon Jack, very soon he promised himself.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few weeks seem to fly by. Jack was grateful for Sue and the way she nursed him back to health. He was amazed at the many talents she possessed. She would make a great nurse he thought. He would imagine her taking care of the bumps, bruises and scraped knees of their children. He sighed at the thought. No other woman had made him think of children, but with Sue he wanted them. He wanted to marry her and have a family with her. He didn't want to rush things or make her feel pressured. But he couldn't imagine living without her now. He dreaded the day she would move back in with Lucy.

Jack decided to plan a special night for Sue. The six-week mark of his recovery was approaching soon. He wanted to thank her for taking such special care of him. Later that day Sue had gone out to get some groceries and Jack called Bobby.

"Hey Mate, how are you?"

"Great Crash. How's everything in the bullpen?"

"We're all hanging in there, but we miss you and Sue." Bobby said.

"Yeah, I can't wait until the gangs back together solving cases. It won't be much longer. I have one more check up before the doctor gives the okay."

"That's great Sparky!"

Jack chuckled. "Yeah… hey Bobby… do you think you can do me a favour?"

"Sure, anything for you mate."

"I'm planning a surprise night out for Sue, something very special."

"Did I miss something, are the two of you together?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, we're together. Don't tell anyone Bobby, please. I want to talk to Garrett first before we make it public." Jack explained.

"Sure, you can count on me. I won't tell a soul and Congrats Mate! Best news I heard all day."

"Thanks Bobby and thanks for helping me out."

"Sure Mate, I'll stop by tomorrow and tell Sue I'm taking you out for some time with the guys."

"That's great, maybe I can convince her to go shopping with Lucy or something."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Bobby said, before he hung up.

Jack smiled to himself thinking about his special night out with Sue. He couldn't wait to see her face when he surprised her.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Bobby showed up at Jack's apartment. Bobby told Sue they were going to watch a football game at his place. After they left, Sue called Lucy and Tara. They decided to go shopping, then have dinner and later go back to Lucy's to watch a movie.

Bobby spent the day driving Jack around town to different stores. They were getting everything Jack needed for Sue's special night. Bobby wasn't one for shopping but he was enjoying himself. Especially since his two favourite people were together and Jack let him in on his surprise, swearing him to secrecy.

Sue, Tara and Lucy did a little shopping of their own before arriving at the restaurant for an early dinner. Lucy was excited when Sue called, she couldn't wait to get her alone and get all the details about her and Jack.

"So Sue, tell us everything about you and Jack. I know the two of you have gotten closer. I can see it every time I come by to pick up Levi. So spill girl." Lucy said excitedly. Tara perked up too and nodded towards Sue in anticipation.

"Lucy, there's not much to tell. I've been helping him out that's all." Sue averted her eyes, but her pink cheeks gave away more than she was saying.

Lucy nudged her arm to get her attention, she signed and said. "Oh no, your not getting out of this that easy. Tell us please, we won't say anything."

Sue let out a sigh and looked at Tara. "Scouts honour." Tara said holding up her hand.

Sue didn't want to say anything until Jack spoke to Garrett, but it would be difficult to hide this from Lucy and Tara. They already suspected something was going on. "Okay, but you guys can't say a word of this to anyone else." Sue made them promise.

"Jack and I are together. He told me that he loved me and I told him that I loved him too." Sue confessed.

"Awww….that is the sweetest thing ever" said Tara as she stared off dreamily. Jack and Sue were the perfect couple in her opinion.

Lucy let out a squeal, and she had a big grin on her face. "That's great Sue, I knew you guys were made for each other."

Sue smiled at them both. "Jack is supposed to talk to Garrett about it first before we go public."

"Of course, your secret is safe with us." Lucy promised and Tara agreed.

They enjoyed the rest of their dinner and then went back to Lucy and Sue's apartment to watch a movie.

Later that evening Sue got back to Jack's place letting herself in. She didn't see Jack around, but then all of a sudden he came out of the bathroom wearing just a towel. Sue gasped, her cheeks turning pink and she quickly turned around. Jack caught her reaction and walked up behind her. He had a mischievous look in his eye and a silly grin on his face. He gently pushed her hair aside and began raining open mouthed kisses along her neck. Sue moaned her delight, her knees becoming weak.

After a few minutes Jack turned her around and pulled her close against him. She gasped when she placed her hands on his chest, still damp from his shower.

Jack's eyes locked with hers, before his mouth lowered onto hers taking possession. Sue's lips parted as Jack's tongue quickly swept in. He took his time exploring her mouth, enjoying her sweetness. She soon joined in stroking her tongue against his and they both moaned in unison. After long minutes had passed they pulled apart gasping for air.

"Wow," said Sue once she was able to speak.

"Yeah, that was amazing." Jack replied with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N Thank you so much for all of your comments, I enjoy reading them. :) There are more chapters coming, I really like writing Jack and Sue. I just wish we could have seen them together on the show, they had amazing chemistry._

It was their last weekend together. Jack had sent Sue out on an errand as he was getting everything ready for her surprise. When she came back, Jack came out of the bedroom wearing a suit and tie. "Why are you dressed up Jack?" She asked.

Jack walked up to her giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "I have a special evening planned for you. I want to thank you for taking such good care of me. You are so special Sue. I love you very much."

"Oh Jack, you don't have to thank me. I love you, I would do anything for you." She said as unshed tears glistened in her eyes.

"Hey, no tears tonight." Jack said as his hand caressed her cheek. "I have something for you," and he led her to the bedroom.

Sue walked in and noticed a large white box with a red ribbon tied around it. She looked at Jack and he nodded. She pulled on the ribbon and opened the box, pushing away the tissue paper. Inside lay a beautiful dark blue evening dress. The material was so soft and it sparkled in the light. "Oh Jack, it's beautiful. Thank you."

"Your welcome. I can't wait to see you in it." He smiled and kissed her on the lips.

Jack waited in the living room while Sue got ready. When she came out, his mouth dropped open in awe. She was stunning. The dress fit her perfectly, accentuating all her curves. Her hair was down in long blonde waves. 'You are so beautiful,' he signed.

Sue blushed and he held out her arm for her. "Where are we going Jack?"

"It's a surprise."

Jack and Sue later arrived at a quaint little restaurant on the other side of town. When they entered they were escorted to their table. It was in a little corner off to the side, and very private. The lighting was dim but not too dark, so she was still able to read Jack.

The waiter brought over a bottle of champagne and poured them both a glass. He left after taking their orders. "This is so wonderful Jack. I've always wanted to come here."

Jack leaned over and reached for her hand. "I thought you might like it," he winked at her.

After their meal, Jack led her out to the dance floor. They had a live band and Sue could feel the vibrations of the music through the floor. She smiled at Jack as he held her in his arms. He held her close as they both gently swayed to the music.

When they left the restaurant, they walked towards his car. "Thank you Jack, this was so amazing." She said.

"Don't thank me yet, the night is still young." Jack grinned at her.


	14. Chapter 14

The next place Jack took Sue was to the fountain in the park. Jack would often take his runs in this park and he knew that it was well lit at night. There were a few people around, walking and playing. They walked together holding hands. When they stopped in front of the fountain, Jack turned to Sue and signed. 'Have you ever made a wish here before?'

Sue shook her head, and she looked down into the fountain noticing all the coins at the bottom.

Jack pulled out a coin from his pocket and gave it to Sue. "Do you want to make a wish?"

Sue's eyes brightened and she smiled at him. She felt like a young girl again. She took the coin from Jack, her back towards the fountain. She closed her eyes making her wish. What I wish for most is to marry Jack and be with him forever, she thought to herself. Sue threw the coin over her shoulder, hoping her wish would come true. When she opened her eyes, Jack was grinning at her. "What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you, it won't come true if I do." She said.

Jack chuckled. "Okay, I'm going to give it a try." He pulled out another coin and wished silently to himself. I wish that Sue will say yes when I ask her to marry me. He threw the coin over his shoulder, hearing it hit the water.

"I don't suppose your going to tell me your wish?" Sue asked, nudging his arm.

"Nope." He said, and pulled her close. Her hands slipped inside his suit jacket. He was so warm, even though the night was cool. Jack's hands slid up her arms as he lowered his lips to hers. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, gently coaxing her lips apart. Her tongue met his as he deepened the kiss. Long minutes passed as they continued to kiss each other.

When they pulled apart it took a few minutes until they caught their breaths. Jack gazed deeply into Sue's eyes becoming serious. He motioned for her to sit on the edge of the fountain. Jack went down on one knee in front of her, and he pulled out the small box that was in his jacket pocket. Sue's eyes widened in surprise. Jack opened the box revealing the beautiful diamond solitaire ring inside. Jack looked up into her eyes. "Sue, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

Sue gasped in surprise, not expecting this at all. "Yes, of course I'll marry you Jack. I love you so much."

Jack slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her up with him. She threw her arms around him and he picked her up twirling her around.


	15. Chapter 15

When they got back to the apartment, they took off their jackets and sat together on the couch. Sue couldn't stop staring at her ring. She thought it was so beautiful, he picked out the perfect ring for her. Jack covered her hand with his and she looked up at him. "I am so happy Sue, you mean everything to me."

Sue melted at his words. "I'm happy too Jack, being with you makes me happy. Tonight was the best night of my life." She leaned over kissing him on the lips.

"Will you be upset if we had a short engagement?" He asked, hoping she didn't want a long one. The more he kissed her the more he didn't want to stop.

"No, I wouldn't be upset. Did you already have a date in mind?"

"Would four weeks be too soon?" He asked.

"Jack! How can I plan a wedding in four weeks?"

"Well, Lucy and Tara could help and I'll help too" He suggested.

Sue looked at him, trying to take it all in. "I guess it could work, we still have to tell our parents. Mine don't even know we are together. My Mom's going to be shocked you can bet on it."

Jack chuckled, "Yeah, my parents don't know either. They are going to love you by the way."

Sue smiled. "Well, we have a lot of work to do. Not to mention we are going back to work on Monday." She noticed his frown immediately.

"What's wrong Jack, aren't you looking forward to going back to work?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to get back to the bullpen and see everyone." His expression still showing sadness.

"I don't understand, what's got you upset?" Sue asked, concerned.

"Well, you never said. Are you planning on moving back in with Lucy?" He was dreading this moment the whole time during his recovery.

"I was going to pack on Sunday. Jack, you didn't think I was going to stay with you did you?"

"Yeah, why not?" He had a puppy dog look on his face as he began to pout.

"Well for one thing, if my Mom ever found out she would kill me and you too." Jack's face fell even more at her words. Sue couldn't take it anymore, she hated seeing him like this. "How about I make you a deal. I'll stay with you just until my parents arrive. That's the best I can do."

Jack's face brightened at once. 'D E A L ' he finger spelled for her and they both started laughing. Jack pulled her into his arms and sealed their deal with a kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

It was Monday morning, when Jack and Sue walked into the bullpen. Everyone started clapping at once. They were all excited to see them again. They had fresh coffee and donuts welcoming them back. "We missed you guys too." Jack said, with a smile. Not long after, Dimitrius briefed Jack and Sue on the case they were working on. Tara, Bobby and Myles updated them on the evidence they had on the case.

Later in the morning Jack left to meet with Garrett. Sue watched him leave and started to get nervous. She didn't want to see either of them being transferred. She didn't wear her ring, instead she put it on a long chain and wore it under her blouse. After about thirty minutes, Lucy got Sue's attention. Garrett called he wants to see you in his office. Sue got up and took a deep breath. Lucy squeezed her arm, silently giving her friend support. Sue nodded with a smile before leaving to meet with Garrett.

Sue entered Garrett's office and sat next Jack. "Hi Sue, it's nice to see you back." Garrett said.

"Thank you." Sue replied, her stomach was doing flip flops.

"Jack has told me of your situation. Congratulations to you both." Jack and Sue nodded.

"I know that we have a no dating policy here. So I have come to a decision that would suit all of us. Sue, Jack will no longer be your training agent. Instead you will be working more closely with Bobby and Myles depending on the case. Jack will remain in the unit, and there will be times you will still be working with each other. It will just be on a case by case basis. I want to stress that you keep things professional, but knowing the two of you I know that won't be a problem.

Sue let out the breath she had been holding. She was so grateful that no one was being transferred. "Thank you Sir."

"Yes, thank you. We won't let you down." Said Jack.

Garrett nodded and smiled.

When Sue and Jack returned to the bullpen they got everyone's attention. Jack began to speak. "We have an announcement to make." Myles, Bobby, Tara, D and Lucy all gathered around wondering what the announcement was. Jack reached for Sue's hand and she gave him a gentle squeeze. "Sue and I are engaged."

Everyone clapped, and squealed their delight at the news. They all congratulated the couple. Bobby, D, and Myles patted Jack on the back and shook his hand. Lucy and Tara crowded around Sue, wanting to see her ring. Sue took if off the chain and slipped it on her finger. Lucy and Tara both loved it. Then they started talking about the wedding. "You guys have to help me, Jack wants to be married in four weeks." Sue told them. Lucy had the biggest smile on her face. "Don't worry Sue, Tara and I will help with the wedding preparations. It's going to be a beautiful wedding!"

Jack also filled them in on the new working arrangement and everyone was relieved that neither of them were going to be transferred.


	17. Chapter 17

Jack and Sue had decided to tell their parents the news later that day. They worked late and when everyone else left Jack walked over to Sue's desk. 'You ready?' he signed. They planned on making their phone calls there before leaving to go home.

Sue nodded towards Jack and dialled her parents number.

"Hi Mom, how are you?"

"Hi Sue, I'm doing well. How are you? It's been awhile since we've talked."

"Yes, I'm good. A lot has happened since we last spoke. I have some news. Is Dad there?"

"Just a minute honey." Her mother put down the phone and called her husband over. "Your fathers here, what's your news?" Her mother put the phone on speaker so her Dad could hear the conversation.

"I'm getting married Mom. Jack has asked me to marry him."

Sue's mother gasped in shock. Her father was the first to speak. "Sue, that is wonderful news dear. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Dad, is mom still there?" Sue was getting worried. Silence from her mother was not a good sign.

"Yeah, she's still here. I think she's just a little surprised that's all. Have you two set a date yet?" Her father asked.

"Yes, it's in four weeks. I hope the both of you can come to D.C. for the wedding."

Sue's mother was even more shocked when she heard when they were getting married. She was worried that Sue was rushing into this or maybe there was another reason why she was getting married so fast. Her mother didn't even want to think of that possibility. She really liked Jack Hudson when she met him, but now she was having her doubts. She hoped he wasn't taking advantage of her daughter.

Sue's father tried to get her mother to say something, but she shook her head and walked out of the room. "Sue, we will be there. Don't you worry about a thing."

"Thanks, Dad. Where is Mom, doesn't she want to talk to me?"

"I think the news was a bit overwhelming for her right now. I will have her call you okay?"

"Okay Dad, I love you."

"I love you too, dear."

When Sue got off the phone she had tears in her eyes. Jack had seen the whole conversation, and he felt bad for Sue. He had no idea why her mother fell silent and didn't want to talk to her. Jack took Sue's hands and pulled her up into his arms. "I think my mom is mad at us. She didn't even want to talk to me." Tears were now slipping down her cheeks and Jack rubbed her back.

They pulled apart and Jack wiped the wetness from her cheeks. "Don't worry Sue, she'll come around. If you want I can call her in a few days and smooth things over."

Sue shook her head. "Thanks, but we'll see if she calls me back first."


	18. Chapter 18

When Jack called his parents, it went a lot easier. They were thrilled to hear about the wedding. They talked to Sue and congratulated them both. His parent's said they would definitely be at the wedding. They couldn't wait to meet Sue in person.

Sue smiled at Jack. "Your parents sound really nice, I can't wait to meet them."

"Yeah, I told you they were going to love you." Jack noticed that her smile faded and the sadness in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I wish my mother was happy for us too." She choked out.

"She will be, she's probably just worried about you. When you want me to call her I will. I will explain everything." He reasoned.

"You make it sound so easy. With my mom you never know how she will react."

"Don't worry Sue, we will work it out." He took her hand and kissed it. "Come on lets go. I want to take you somewhere."

Sue nodded, trying to push the dark thoughts out of her mind. She let him lead her out of the bullpen.

Jack wanted to do something special for Sue. He felt bad that her mother reacted to their news the way she did. He hated seeing Sue upset and he wanted to take away her sadness.

They held hands as Jack led her towards the riverfront. He thought a fun boat ride along the Potomac would cheer her up. Sue's face brightened with a big smile. "A boat ride?" She asked.

Jack nodded. "Have you been on one before?"

"No, but it looks like fun."

Usually they were for tourists, but Jack thought this would take her mind off her phone call with her Mother. When they were on the boat, Jack sat next to her. He placed his arms around her, holding her close. The sun was beginning to set, it was beautiful and romantic. Jack thought about coming out here with Sue again just the two of them, they could probably rent a boat.

All of a sudden, Sue started giggling. Jack chuckled wondering what she was laughing at. He turned her chin towards him. 'What's so funny?' he signed his question.

"I was thinking about how you got your nickname, Sparky. That car is laying somewhere at the bottom of this river." She laughed harder and Jack gave her a smirk.

He was happy to see her laughing again even if it was at his expense. After the boat ride, they picked up a pizza and went back to his place. They sat down on the floor in front of the couch, eating their pizza and drinking wine. Afterwards Sue let out a deep sigh, she felt really relaxed. Jack knew exactly how to take her worries away. Sue took Jack's hand in hers. "Thank you, Jack. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Your welcome, sweetheart." He gently caressed her cheek . He then got up to sit on the couch and pulled Sue up with him. He pulled her into his arms, stroking the blonde strands of her hair away from her face. Sue gazed deeply into his eyes losing herself in the dark brown depths. Whenever his eyes locked with hers, she felt a connection so deep it went beyond anything she ever felt before. Jack finally lowered his mouth to hers, softly he brushed his lips and then his tongue across her lips. She parted her lips in response and felt his tongue diving in, searching out hers. Long minutes passed as their tongues stroked, duelled and caressed. Soft moans escaping from both of them as his hands wandered over soft curves and hers over firm muscles. Jack pulled back and Sue took in much needed air. Sue looked at him confused. 'Phone' he signed to her, before leaving to answer it.


	19. Chapter 19

Jack answered the phone and was surprised that it was Sue's mother calling him. "Hello, Mrs. Thomas."

"Hello Jack. I wanted to talk to you about Sue. I'm sure that you know that Sue told us about the wedding."

Sue stood across the room seeing that Jack was talking to her mother. Sue was furious. Her mother called Jack instead of talking to her, she thought. How could she? At this point Sue couldn't even watch the conversation. The anger in her rising, as she began to pace back and forth.

"Yes, I hope you will be there." He said, noticing Sue's reaction. He recognized that look, she was steamed.

"I'm concerned about why you need to rush into this. I'm very worried about Sue. Is she pregnant?"

Jack's mouth dropped open in shock. "No Mrs. Thomas, we…uh…we never…." Jack cleared his throat trying to get his bearings. "We love each other. I would never do anything to hurt Sue."

Sue's mother breathed a sigh of relief. "Well then, I don't understand. Why don't you wait a few months or a year."

"We don't want to wait. The thing is we wasted enough time not telling each other how we felt in the first place. I fell in love with your daughter the moment I saw her. I was in a car accident a few months ago and it made me realize how fragile life is. I love your daughter with all my heart and we want to start our life together. We hope that you will come to the wedding and share our special day with us."

"Jack, I'm so sorry. I'm glad I called you, I can hear how sincere you really are and I'm glad Sue has found a really nice young man. I will absolutely be at the wedding."

Jack was relieved that Sue's mother understood. "Thank you. I think you should talk to Sue." He was going to hand the phone to her but noticed Sue still pacing the room, her arms folded across her chest. This wouldn't be a good time, he thought.

"Yes, I will call her tomorrow." Sue's mother said, before getting off the phone.

Jack walked across the room towards Sue. He stopped in front of her, his hands on her arms. "Jack, I can't believe her! She couldn't even talk to me, she had to call you. What did she say? She wants us to call off the wedding doesn't she?"

He saw her angry before, but nothing compared to this. Jack took hold of her hands and led her to the couch. "Sue, she was worried about you. She didn't understand why we were getting married so quickly. She thought I was taking advantage of you."

Sue rolled her eyes, breathing in frustration. "She still treats me like a child. I thought we had finally put this past us. I guess she will never change."

Jack lifted her chin with his fingers. "I know, but she understands now. I explained everything."

"Yeah but Jack, she should have talked to me and I would have explained it to her."

"Maybe she was afraid to talk to you because of how you were going to react."

"Still that's no excuse." If they were going to treat each other as adults, her mother had to trust her and talk to her if she didn't understand something.

"She told me she was going to call you tomorrow." He said.

"Alright, it will be better to talk to her when I'm not so angry." She looked at Jack, and felt bad he was caught in the middle of all this. "I hope you know I'm not angry at you Jack."

"Yeah, I know. I wish you had a better relationship with your mother. Maybe things will get better when she comes down for the wedding."

"I hope so, I will talk to her tomorrow and see how things go." Sue put her arms around Jack, needing a hug. "Thanks Jack," his arms encircling her pulling her closer into his embrace.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day Sue stayed in for lunch to catch up on some work. The bullpen was practically empty when her phone began to ring. Sue looked at the caller I.D. and noticed her mother's number before she answered it. "Hi Sue, I hope I'm not bothering you."

"No Mom, I have some free time. I heard you talked to Jack last night." Sue kept her voice even, not letting her Mom know she was still upset.

"I'm sorry Sue, I was worried about you."

"Then why didn't you talk to me about it?" Sue asked.

"I didn't want to upset you dear. Jack explained everything, he's a very nice man and I'm happy for you."

Sue let out a deep sigh, she still didn't get it. Not wanting to discuss it further she changed the subject. "Okay, so when are you and Dad coming down?"

"We were thinking a few days before the wedding, if that's okay."

"That sounds fine, you can stay with Lucy and I. Let me know when you have the final details and I'll pick you up at the airport."

When she got off the phone Sue had her hand on her forehead rubbing her brow. Their relationship had always been strained and her mother always seemed to get on her nerves. She just wished it didn't have to be that way.

Jack walked into the bullpen and saw Sue at her desk. She looked frustrated and he walked over to her desk. 'You O.K.?' He signed.

Sue shook her head. "Not really, I just talked to my mother."

"How did it go?" He asked.

"The same. She apologized, and says she's happy for me."

"Well that's a start." Jack said with a hopeful look on his face.

Sue looked at him skeptically. He took her hand in his and brushed a soft kiss across her knuckles. "Don't' worry Sue, it will get better. Just keep thinking about our beautiful wedding and the life we are building together." Jack winked at her, drawing a smile from her lips.

The following days and weeks were very busy with everyone pitching in to help with the wedding preparations. Tara and Lucy took Sue to find a wedding dress. It didn't take her long to find the perfect one. After trying on several dresses she finally found her dream dress. Tara and Lucy got to pick out the bridesmaid dresses and they found a matching pair that suited them both.

Jack and Sue then visited the minister at her church and asked him about performing the ceremony. He was very happy for both of them. They were lucky he had an empty spot on the day they wanted. Jack squeezed Sue's hand when they were walking out of the church. "This is so great, everything is working out how we wanted it to." Jack smiled.

"Yes, I was worried about getting everything done in time but with everyone's help it's going to work." Sue said with a grin.

When they got in the car Jack leaned towards her. It felt like ages since they kissed last. His mouth descended on hers, first he teased her by nipping at her bottom lip. Sue gasped in excitement and then let out a soft moan. Jack swept his tongue inside exploring her sweet depths. Sue didn't wait, her tongue met his and began to dance. Now it was his turn to moan. His hand slowly moved up her arm, as her hand caressed the side of his face. After awhile they pulled back taking in much needed air.

"I love you." Jack said.

"I love you too." Sue smiled at him.


	21. Chapter 21

It was the last day Sue was spending at Jack's place. She had everything packed and was going to pick up her parents in the morning. Jack's parents were arriving later in the afternoon. Jack was sad all day. He didn't want Sue to leave, he got used to her falling asleep in his arms each night and waking up with her each morning. Although it was difficult to keep their hands off each other. They had managed to do it with a lot of willpower and cold showers.

Later in the afternoon they took a long walk in the park. They held hands walking in silence, stopping to kiss every once in awhile. When they got back to Jack's place, Sue made dinner. She made meatloaf, vegetables and mashed potatoes. Jack complimented her on the wonderful meal and cleaned up when they finished eating.

Afterwards they sat together on the couch and watched a movie. Jack sat back against the couch and Sue sat next to him, snuggled up against his side. After the movie, Sue began to yawn. "I better get going, before I fall asleep."

"You can sleep here tonight, your not picking up your parents until tomorrow morning." Jack reasoned, not wanting to let her go just yet.

Sue gave him a sideways glance. "I can't Jack, I already packed my stuff. Anyways, they will be suspicious when I come home with my own bag and start unpacking myself. No, it's best I go tonight."

"Alright," Jack sighed. His hand reached out to caress her cheek before his mouth descended on hers. He kissed her passionately, before letting her go.

Jack drove Sue to her apartment. They stood outside her door, his hands resting on her shoulders. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

Sue nodded. "I love you Jack."

"I love you too sweetheart." He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

When Jack got back to his apartment, he let out a deep sigh. It looked so empty now that Sue was gone. He missed her already. He decided to get ready for bed, even though he wasn't looking forward to sleeping alone.

After getting into his pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt. He lifted the blankets off and noticed a white envelope on his pillow. What's this, he thought. The envelope had his name on it and he opened it.

_My Darling Jack,_

_I know how you must be feeling, because I'm feeling the same way. I miss you already. Think of me tonight when you fall asleep and I will be thinking of you. I will miss your arms around me, the vibrations of your heart beating under my cheek. The soft morning kisses you give me. It won't be long until we can share this again and so much more. I look forward to becoming your wife._

_You are the most amazing man that I have ever met and I am so proud and thankful that you are mine. I thank God each day for having brought you into my life. _

_I've told you that I love you, but I haven't told you what's in my heart. You have always believed in me Jack. You give me courage and strength. You make me feel like I can do anything. You've never made me feel any less than who I am because I'm deaf. I loved that you learned and are still learning ASL. I love everything about you. You are loving, kind, caring, handsome and such a beautiful man inside and out. I love you Jack, forever._

_Yours Always,_

_Sue_

Jack's eyes had misted over while reading the letter. She knew exactly what he needed tonight. He felt so close to her at this moment. He placed the letter on his night table, before he slipped under the covers. He could still smell her scent on the sheets. It didn't take him long to fall asleep and begin dreaming of Sue.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning Sue had gone to the airport to meet her parents. The plane was on time for once and soon Sue saw her parents walking towards her. She hugged her Dad first. "Hi Dad, how was your flight?"

"Good, your Mom and I are so happy for you. I can't wait to walk you down the aisle." Her father looked at her proudly and Sue smiled back at him.

Her Mom gave her a hug too, immediately noticing the tension from Sue. She must be still mad that she called Jack, she thought.

When they arrived at Sue's apartment, Carla pulled her aside wanting to talk to her. "Sue, I know I was wrong for calling Jack. I should have talked to you first. Will you forgive me?"

Sue saw that her Mom was being genuine and was truly sorry. "I forgive you Mom. I'm sorry I got so mad, but I thought we had already talked about treating each other as adults.

"I know dear, but when I heard your news I over reacted and jumped to conclusions. My over protective nature took over and I wasn't thinking clearly. I couldn't stand to see anyone hurt you or take advantage of you."

"I know Mom, but I'm an adult now. If I was in trouble and needed your help I would have come to you and Dad. You just have to trust how you raised me and I can handle anything that comes my way." Sue explained.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry, I just love you so much."

"I love you too, Mom." Sue stepped forward and hugged her mom. She felt so much better that they had cleared the air.

Later in the afternoon. There was a knock at the door. Sue's father answered it. "Hello Jack," He said letting him in and shaking his hand. Jack's parents followed in closely behind.

Jack introduced his parents to Sue's parents. Sue came out of her room and Jack introduced her to his parents. Sue could see where Jack got his good looks from. He resembled a bit of both his parents. They each gave Sue a hug and were happy to finally meet her.

"Well I can see why Jack has fallen in love with you. She's a beautiful girl, son." Jack's father said. Jack had a huge grin on his face, and Sue blushed at the compliment.

When their parents were chatting and getting to know each other over coffee. Jack pulled Sue into her room. "Jack, our parents are just in the other room." She said with shock.

"I know, this will only take a minute." He smiled, but his eyes held a look full of emotion. "Thank you so much for the letter you left me. It made me feel so close to you. It was beautiful, just like you." His hand reached up to cup the side of her face.

Sue could see his heart reflected in his eyes as he gazed into hers. She melted right there and Jack pulled her in for a gentle kiss. His lips softly melded with hers, slowly her tongue touched his lips begging for entrance. His mouth opened allowing her tongue to slip inside searching out his. They both took the kiss deeper. Jack was soon lost in the kiss that he didn't hear the door open.

Lucy stood there grinning before she cleared her throat. Jack pulled back in surprise. Sue was confused until she saw where Jack was looking. "Your parents were wondering where you went off to."

Jack straightened his clothes "yeah well, we were about to come out in a few minutes."

"Yeah right Jackson." Lucy said giggling. Sue smiled despite the pink in her cheeks.


	23. Chapter 23

The Church was decorated with beautiful red and white roses. Jack stood at the altar with Bobby, his best man at his side. Lucy and Tara waited on the other side, while the wedding march began to play. All eyes turned to see the beautiful bride approaching on her father's arm. Jack swallowed and his mouth went dry. All in white, her blonde hair down in loose curls. Jack thought she looked like an angel, she was so beautiful.

When she reached the alter Jack took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Sue gave him a beaming smile. They looked towards the minister who began the ceremony. There was also an interpreter there to sign the ceremony. It was very intimate with only close friends and family. They each said there vows along with signing them. Jack had practiced beforehand to make sure he got the signs right before the big day.

"You may now kiss the bride," said the minister. Jack had a sparkle in his eye, as he stepped closer to Sue. His eyes roamed over her face committing this moment to memory. He slowly lowered his lips to hers, giving her a gentle sweet kiss. While the crowd clapped and cheered.

A little while later Jack and Sue arrived at the reception. Jack pulled her into his arms. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look Mrs. Hudson?"

Sue shook her head as she blushed. She loved seeing her new name on his lips.

"Well you are. You took my breath away today. I can't wait until I can have you all to myself." Jack held her close in his arms, making her blush even more.

Sue cleared her throat when she saw Bobby approaching. He slapped Jack on the back, and congratulated them both. Everyone else started arriving and offering their congratulations to the newlyweds.

Jack thought the reception dragged on much too long for his liking. He couldn't keep his eyes off Sue and his mind kept drifting to what they would be sharing later in the evening.

Sue looked his way as his dark eyes locked on hers, noticing the desire in them. Jack led her onto the dance floor. His arms wrapping around her waist pulling her close. "So when are we leaving?" He asked.

"Jack! It's too soon, we can't leave now."

"Why not?" He asked innocently.

"Come on Jack!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, okay … we'll stay a little longer." He let out a sigh.

After what seemed like an eternity for Jack. Sue let him know it was the proper time to leave. They said their goodbyes to the wedding party, and their parents before slipping out quietly.

Jack held onto her hand leading her out to the car. They had their bags already packed and stored in the trunk. They were going to spend the night at a hotel before leaving for their honeymoon trip.

When they got in the car Jack's hands cupped her face pulling her into a deep kiss. Finally able to kiss her the way he wanted to. His desire for her had been building all night and he couldn't wait to get her alone. Her lips parted on a sigh as his tongue swept in and searched out hers. She met him halfway, matching his caresses with her own. This kiss was unlike any other. It was a kiss full of promise of what was to come.


	24. Chapter 24

When they arrived at hotel, they were shown into the honeymoon suite. Sue looked at the bed with nervousness. She didn't understand why she felt nervous, they had shared a bed for many weeks. Jack came up behind her turning her around to face him. "You okay?"

Sue nodded, her eyes wide.

"If it's too much, we can wait." Jack said tenderly, not wanting her to feel pressured.

Sue didn't think she could love Jack more than she did at this moment. Her hand reached out to caress the side of his face. "No Jack, I want to be your wife in every sense. I'm a little nervous, but I'm excited at the same time." She admitted.

Jack smiled at her tenderly.

"Am I making any sense?" Sue asked as she worriedly caught her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I feel the same way Sue." His eyes drinking her in and the way she nibbled on her lip. This was his undoing and he groaned inwardly.

"You do?" Sue asked surprised.

Jack nodded in response, not trusting his voice at the moment. He signed, 'I want everything to be perfect for you.'

"It will be." She said trusting him with her heart, body and soul. She held up the sign for 'I love you' and he did the same. He captured her hand with his intertwining their fingers.

Jack pulled her in for a heart stopping kiss. His mouth hungrily moved over hers. His tongue brushed across her lips, requesting entrance. She freely granted it, her tongue meeting his in a duel of love. His hands brushed the sides of her arms and moved upwards until they cupped her face. Her hands moved along his shoulders and into his hair holding him close.

Jack's hands slid into her hair, gently running his fingers through the silky strands. He then moved lower raining open mouth kisses down her neck. She moaned softly, becoming restless she moved to unbutton his jacket. Her hands slipped inside resting on the cotton dress shirt underneath. She easily slipped the jacket off his shoulders and his tie was next, falling down to the floor.

Sue felt many new sensations running through her body. His caresses were just as intoxicating as his kisses were. She felt him reach around to the zipper on her dress slowly lowering it. It soon met with his jacket and tie on the floor. Sue's blush spread across her neck and shoulders. She shyly glanced up to look into his eyes. What she saw was love, desire and admiration for her and she let out soft sigh. She stepped forward into his waiting arms. Her fingers shook slightly while unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off. Her breath caught at the sight of him before her.

Jack was completely captivated by Sue. Tonight was a first for him too. He had never felt this all consuming love for anyone else but her. She meant everything to him. Her eyes reflected love, trust and also the newness of desire and it took his breath away.

After many kisses, caresses, sighs of love, and soft moans of desire, they had at last become one.

The End.


End file.
